


Kiss Me, Quick

by malacihte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cop AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malacihte/pseuds/malacihte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss shouldn't matter.<br/>It was a mandatory solution to a problem they faced on the job. It didn't mean anything. They should forget about it, never speak of it again and pretend it never happened. That's what Iwaizumi believes.<br/>But the kiss pulls out more feelings from him that he had pushed away. Feelings he had told himself never existed, he's not sure what he's supposed to do with them. All he's really sure of is how much he'd like to kiss Oikawa again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Quick

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries so much lmao.  
> So wow I wrote another fic!!! I'm honestly not sure how to feel about it though ugh.  
> Just saying although I proofread my works I tend to miss some mistakes so there may be some errors. Sorry!

Flashing lights of all colours almost blind Iwaizumi as he pushes his way through the crowd of sweaty, dancing night clubbers. The music booms, sucking up all other sources of sound. The pounding sound reminds Iwaizumi of a heartbeat, it gives him a headache.

If this hadn't been for work he would've never even thought of spending his Friday night this way. He loves his job, the excitement of it and the look on the criminals faces when he caught them but sometimes he got a case like this one and he just wanted to quit. Not to mention he just had to get separated from his partner which was messing up their timed plan.

Sighing, Iwaizumi puts his hand to his ear where his Bluetooth was, "Oikawa where are you?" He shouts, hoping Oikawa could hear him over the music.

Relief washes over Iwaizumi when he gets his reply from Oikawa, "I'm at the bar Iwa-Chan where'd you go?"

"I was at the entrance where we were supposed to be idiot. I'm going to where you are now. Out." Iwaizumi says before clicking off the device.

He gazes over the crowd to find where the bar is. When he spots it he starts making his way through the people again, constantly bumping in to them. The ground underneath his feet stuck to his shoes making him cringe every time he lift his feet to walk.

Every seat at the bar was full, men flirting with girls and vice versa. All with small smirks on their faces as they drink. It doesn't take long for Iwaizumi to find Oikawa who had his own little posse of girls around him.

It's not a atmosphere Iwaizumi wasn't used to. Back in high school Oikawa always had his group of fangirls.

Iwaizumi watches for a moment as Oikawa charms the girls, finally Oikawa looks up and locks eyes with Iwaizumi's disapproving glare.

"Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa beams. He waves him over. What a little shit, Iwazumi thinks.

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa's arm just above his elbow when he reaches him.

"Sorry but we have to go." He tells the girls, "We have important business to attend to." He addresses the last line to Oikawa, agitation lacing his tone.

He drags Oikawa away from the bar. He doesn't let go of his arm as they enter the throng of people in case they lose each other again.

Iwaizumi drops Oikawa's arm once they reach the back of the club where it was mostly empty. There's a door at the back as well. He checks his watch. He was glad to see they had made it on time.

"That hurt." Oikawa grumbles to Iwazumi, rubbing his arm.

"You were the one slacking off on the job." Iwaizumi points out. "You could've messed up the whole operation."

"You're so uptight Iwa-Chan." Oikawa says.

They could probably keep arguing about this, they have before but now was likely not the right time.

Iwaizumi drops the topic focusing on the task at hand instead, "Is Mattsun and Makki in?" He asks. Oikawa nods matching the now serious atmosphere. "You remember the signal?" Oikawa nods again.

They only had one chance to get this right otherwise they would have to spend weeks again trying to locate the criminals.

The two agents try their best to look casual in front of the doors but their eyes and ears were alert.

Eventually a couple of men clad in black come into view. Iwaizumi eyes the men before turning away, they had to wait for the signal before they could act. They'd been working on the case for a while now, tireless nights trying to connect clues and locations and sightings together to this night. They couldn't mess this up.

"Iwa-Chan they're not going in." Oikawa whispers, "They're watching. I think they're on to us."

Iwaizumi takes a quick glance over his shoulder. The men were definitely watching them. "Shit, how do we get them off our back?" He hisses. They couldn't just leave their station they wouldn't be able to hear the signal.

He looks to Oikawa hoping he had come up with and idea to lose their pursuers.

Oikawa shakes his once, "You're not going to like it."

"We don't have any other options." Iwaizumi remarks, hurriedly.

Oikawa doesn't speak for a moment, he risks another peek to the group behind him before finally voicing his idea. "Kiss me."

Iwaizumi blinks, once, twice.

"Kiss me, quick." Oikawa commands again.

"Wha-" Iwaizumi starts at last finding his voice. But he isn't given the chance to properly exclaim his surprise as Oikawa tugs at the neck of his shirt and smashes his lips onto his.

Iwaizumi feels everything stop. His body freezes his mind freezes. He's not sure what to do, what to think.

Oikawa breaks the kiss for a second, their faces still only centimeters apart. "You're not convincing enough, you have to look believable."

 _'It's only for the job, don't think it over.'_ Iwaizumi reminds himself and he obliges to Oikawa's command, pressing his lips against his again.

He's still not sure what to do, he'd kissed girls before but he'd never imagined kissing _Oikawa_. Even trying to make it look like a believable and lustful kiss he couldn't get the hang of it. His body was numb and hot at the same time he hadn't experienced this before.

He feels Oikawa's hands reach to find is, when he does he guides Iwaizumi's hands to his waist. Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's chest and around his back, pushing he two closer together.

Iwaizumi's initial shock of the kiss finally wears off. He begins to move his mouth with Oikawa's, gripping his waist tighter.

Oikawa opens his mouth and pinches Iwaizumi's back in a way of telling him to do the same thing. Iwaizumi hesitantly obeys.

Oikawa's tongue darts into his mouth, then it's his hands reaching just under his Iwaizumi's shirt brushing his skin with his hands.

Iwaizumi feels likes he's burning all over. The kiss was heated and rough. Tentatively he brings his hands up to Oikawa's hair and runs his fingers through it, pulling a tiny bit.

A small sound comes from Oikawa and he quickly pulls away from the kiss. Iwazumi gives Oikawa a hard stare trying to figure out what just happened. Neither of them were really out of breath though both of them had light blushes on their faces. They both pull apart from each other, Iwaizumi taking a couple of steps back so they were in the positions they were before the kiss.

"They're gone." Oikawa states.

Iwaizumi had forgotten about men for a instant there. "Good." Is all he manages to say.

An awkward silence ensues for a couple of seconds. Neither knew what exactly to say after what they had just done. Iwaizumi punches Oikawa's shoulder.

"Ah!" Oikawa jumps in surprise, "What was that for?" Oikawa pouts at Iwaizumi.

"Stop being so quiet. It was a good thinking on the spot but it doesn't matter. It was for the case." Iwaizumi says. He's not sure whether he's trying to convince himself or Oikawa.

"I know," Oikawa says, he pauses then grins, "But y'know Iwa-Chan you really should work on your kissing. I had to lead you through it all. The next time we try to pose as gay lovers it may not work, unless you out in more effort."

Iwaizumi scowls and crosses his arms, "I'd punch you again but I don't want to ruin your arm before we actually have to fight."

"Thanks." Oikawa replies, sarcastically.

They go quiet again but this time it was more so they could hear the signal when it comes instead of the awkward one they had endured minutes ago.

Iwaizumi mind wanders back to the kiss. He knew it wouldn't change anything between him and Oikawa, they'd just forget about it, maybe laugh about it later but he couldn't get it out of his mind. He didn't want to dwell on it any longer but his skin still buzzes from where Oikawa touched him.

He glances over to Oikawa now, he doesn't seem bothered at all. Iwaizumi begins unconsciously staring at him, they'd been friends since elementary but he had never really taken the time to admire him so thoroughly.

He'd always known he was attractive, the girls that would swoon over him all the time never let him forget it. But he'd never seen him or looked at him the way they did.

Oikawa was his best friend that's what he was to him not the pretty boy everyone else saw. They've been together through their ugliest times and some stupid kiss would never change their friendship. At least that's what he was telling himself.

His lips still tingled from the kiss and although he was doing well not to think about it, the sound Oikawa had made when he had pulled his hair still rings in his mind.

Then they heard the shatter of glass from behind the doors.

"That's the signal." Oikawa says, his face goes dark with determination.

Iwaizumi nods once at Oikawa before putting a hand on the holster of his gun which was connected to the waistband of his jeans. They advance to the door.

Every thought of the kiss erases itself from Iwaizumi's mind as they both push open the doors together, guns drawn.

• • •

Iwaizumi finds Oikawa leaning against one of the police cars outside of the club. He's pressing an ice pack to the growing bruise on his cheek.

"You okay?" He asks, approaching him. Iwaizumi hadn't been hurt during the little fighting that has occurred when they entered the criminal's territory just a little over fifteen minutes ago but Oikawa had managed to get punched in the face.

"I've had worst." Oikawa waves the hand, that was currently not in use, in a nonchalant gesture.

"You were stupid why would you step in front of me?" Iwaizumi says. The man who'd punched Oikawa had originally been aiming for him but Iwaizumi hadn't been paying attention so Oikawa had stepped in the way and taken the hit.

Oikawa shrugs now, "I wasn't thinking."

"You never do."

"I saved you though so you should thank me." Oikawa's wearing his trademark lopsided smirk.

"Thank you? For being a dipshit and getting yourself hurt again?" Iwaizumi acts baffled.

"Iwa-Chan I injured myself for you and I don't even get a thank you? How rude." Oikawa sniffles a bit.

"You put that on yourself." He replies.

"Hey! Oikawa, Iwaizumi!" Mattsun calls. He's walking towards them with Makki on his heels.  
"We should go out and celebrate." He suggests when they get to where Iwaizumi and Oikawa stand.

"Someone has write up the paperwork for this though." Iwaizumi reminds, that was the worst part about closing a case.

"Just do it tomorrow morning."

Any other night Iwaizumi might've been up for it. The satisfaction of closing a case only lasts so long until you're onto another and this was such a big case it only felt right that they did go out but tonight he was way too tired. His head still hurt from the pounding music and bright lights and the exhilaration from the fight had died down to exhaustion.

He shakes his head at his friends, "I'm calling it an early night."

"Aw fine. Oikawa?" The two turn their gazes to the other boy.

Oikawa thinks for bit before answering, "I'm going home too. I'm tired and my cheek hurts." He makes a point of it by showing them the purpling bruise he now wears.

It isn't as bad as Iwaizumi had first thought. When Oikawa had taken the punch he had immediately guessed that he'd broken his jaw. Iwaizumi was glad it wasn't that bad, the bruise did look painful though. It was turning a purplish blue and stood out against Oikawa's skin. Now making it the first thing you notice if you look at him. It wasn't small bruise either, it went from his cheekbone almost to his jawline.

Oikawa presses the ice pack to the injury again, he flinches proving that the wound was in fact painful. Iwaizumi nearly reaches out to touch the bruise himself but thinks better of it.

"Whatever," Makki rolls his eyes, "We'll have tons of fun without you guys." Mattsun nods in agreement.

Oikawa snorts in disbelief earning a glare from the other two.

Iwaizumi just yawns then says, "Don't drink and drive and get arrested because we aren't bailing you guys out."

"You know we're cops too." Makki reminds.

Iwaizumi shrugs.

Oikawa suddenly straightens up from is lean and tilts his head up, "Well everyone we did amazingly today. Another case closed, I never doubted us for one second." He smiles at them he looks like he's about to add something but Iwaizumi stops him.

"We know, you don't need to tell us."

"Yeah it's kind of obvious we did good Oikawa." Mattsun adds. Makki nods from beside him, they high five each other.

Oikawa pouts at them, "Fine then, I only wanted to express my pride for all of you."

"We don't need it," Iwaizumi says, Oikawa turns his sulky expression to him. Iwaizumi ignores it and finishes his line, "We better go now."

The say their goodbyes to Mattsun and Makki for the night and head to their car. Once they were in it Oikawa resumes his usual childish behaviour.

They talk through the car ride, Iwaizumi occasionally scolding Oikawa over something, it's like this every night. They stop by a fast food place to get dinner since neither felt like cooking something then they drive to the apartment the share together.

"So how many is it?" Oikawa asks as they enter their apartment.

"How many of what?" Iwaizumi shuts the door behind him locking it. He walks into the place glad to be home. He wants to run to his room and fall asleep right then. Oikawa seems to be just as drained as he plops himself onto the couch at once.

Iwaizumi goes into the kitchen and puts the fast food bag onto the counter.

"Cases you've closed." Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi pauses for a second, why was Oikawa thinking about that he wonders. "I haven't been counting for a while." He replies.

"Why? I thought you were in your competition with Kyoutani?"

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa. Though their apartment was small, the kitchen and the living room were designed in open concept so they could easily talk from kitchen to living room. Iwaizumi sees how interested Oikawa was in this topic. He had asked the questions casually enough but looking at him Iwazumi knew he was listening attentively.

"We ended that. He gave up." Iwaizumi explains. It hadn't been so long ago, he really wasn't too pumped about it. He had known he was going to win, every time Kyoutani had challenged him at something he did. This one battle had been the last. The only thing that gave Iwaizumi a sense of satisfaction was the respect Kyoutani was now giving him.

"Oh." Is all Oikawa says in response. Then he gets up and strides across the living room to the kitchen to join Iwaizumi. They both sit on the bar stool and take out their dinner from the large paper bag it's in.

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden?" Iwaizumi questions.

"I don't." Oikawa picks at his food.

"There's no point in lying just tell me." Iwaizumi takes a bite of his food.

Oikawa lifts his gaze and meets Iwazumi's. It's _that_ stare Iwaizumi notices. The one where you just know he's picking you apart, figuring out what he could do with you. It's not like Oikawa had anything new to find out about Iwazumi though so he wasn't intimidated by the look.

Oikawa pulls his hand through his hair and sighs, "I'm just worried." He pauses, "The new rookies the ones in Daichi's squad, Kageyama and his partner–the small one. They're already closing cases and Kageyama he'll be better than me soon."

"That's what your worried about?" Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows, "They can't even work together, Daichi says they've probably lost as many suspects as they've found." It was true even in the precinct it wouldn't be hard to find the two arguing over silly things at the coffee machine. 

Oikawa shakes his head, "They'll learn to get along and then–" He stares down at his food, "I keep taking on more cases because I want to prove myself that I can be better than him always and everyone else. But I don't think," He lets out a defeated sigh, "He's going to be better than me."

Iwaizumi kicks Oikawa in the shin, successfully shutting him up. "If you keep talking like that of course he's going to be. Stop sulking around. You're going to bring everyone down with you."

"But I need to be–"

" _You_ don't need to be anything. We all work as a team dumbass. Don't act like you're the only one doing this." Iwaizumi tells him. Though the words sound harsh themselves Iwazumi says them softly.

Oikawa doesn't say anything but he meets Iwaizumi's gaze again. It reminds Iwaizumi of the same look Oikawa would give him when they were younger, the gaze that said he _needed_ him. He needed Iwaizumi to help him whether it was with math problems or he fell down during recess. But this time the way the stare was given, it was so much more helpless.

Oikawa put too much pressure on himself, and no matter how hard he worked he never felt like he was enough. That's what Iwaizumi had learned over the years of being friends.

"You're the cleverest agent we have. You can figure out weaknesses and strengths in record time. You can close cases just as quick. You never panic under pressure and you always know what to do even in times when we only have seconds to come up with a plan." Iwaizumi isn't lying one but when he says this. Oikawa was one of the best they had in the whole precinct, maybe out of all the precincts in the district. Everyone knew it.

Oikawa opens his mouth to speak but Iwaizumi isn't done, "Probably more than half the cases I've done were only manageable with your help. Just tonight I wouldn't have been able to do without you." For a brief moment he remembers the feeling of this kiss but quickly pushes the thought away and decides to end his speech with the line he's been telling Oikawa for so long, "Oikawa, you're _enough_."

Iwaizumi almost thinks he's said something wrong when Oikawa doesn't respond for a minute.

Instead Oikawa leans his head into Iwaizumi's shoulder. His hair tickles Iwaizumi's neck, Iwaizumi feels his muscles tense but he doesn't push Oikawa away.

"You really think so?" Oikawa murmurs.

Iwaizumi nods.

They're silent for a moment, neither moving. Oikawa's breath is hot against Iwaizumi's neck. Slowly Oikawa lifts his head up. They're faces are close now.

"Iwaizumi." Oikawa says, Iwaizumi wonders why he's saying his full name for once. There's a serious expression on Oikawa's face too. Iwaizumi gets the same feeling he had when Oikawa had tugged their faces together back at the club.

Suddenly Oikawa's expression changes into a grin, "My ice melted." He holds up the plastic bag where the ice had been, the only remains of it being water.

Iwaizumi backs up a bit realizing how close they were. "Go put in more then." Iwaizumi grunts. The feel of Oikawa's breath on his skin was still fresh in his mind.

"I'm changing out of these clothes you do it," Oikawa stands up from his seat, "Please."

"Fine."  Iwaizumi gives in easily, too tired to argue. "But you have to clean up di–"

"Thanks Iwa-Chan." Oikawa says loudly interrupting Iwaizumi to his annoyance. Oikawa quickly skips away.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as Oikawa disappears into his room. He grabs the water filled plastic bag. It's cold in his palm. He drains the water out of it into the sink and adds ice into it again from the ice they kept in the freezer. All the while he thinks of Oikawa. How for some reason he had a new found need to be closer to him. Or had it always been there he wonders.

He places the ice pack on the counter and retreats to his own rooming wanting to change out of the clothes he was currently wearing as well. The tight jeans and black muscle tee he had to wear to blend in with the other people at the night club were extremely uncomfortable.

Iwaizumi slides the door of his room shut and quickly changes into pajama pants and a faded shirt that depicts Godzilla.

The weariness he felt from the case and the fighting settles on him all at once and he immediately wants to fall asleep. His bed looks so inviting and he almost flops onto it right then and there. But he hears the opening and closing of Oikawa's door and decides to say goodnight before ascending into a deep sleep.

Oikawa's sitting on the countertop, he's changed into a pair of pajama pants as well and a loose white shirt. He's pressing the plastic bag of ice on his cheek when Iwaizumi enters the kitchen.

"Get off the counter, you're going to break it." Iwaizumi informs.

Oikawa huffs, "I'm not that heavy Iwa-Chan. And countertops don't break that easily."

"Yeah whatever just get off before you crack the surface and we get kicked out of the apartment." Iwaizumi warns. He knew the counter would never break that easily but he liked annoying Oikawa.

"Say this did somehow magically crack and we did get kicked out at least we'd have each other." Oikawa informs, happily. His legs swing back and forth.

"I'd leave your ass on the streets."

"So rude." Oikawa tsks, "You have to come over here and make me get off otherwise I'm not leaving this spot." Oikawa puts down his ice pack to an empty spot on the counter beside him. He raises his hands as if he was about to fight.

Iwaizumi had no problem with pulling Oikawa off the counter. He strolls over to where Oikawa sits and reaches out seize his arm but the other boy places his hands on Iwaizumi's shoulders, gripping them. This shouldn't have bothered Iwaizumi but he stops anyways wondering what Oikawa was doing.

Iwaizumi gazes into Oikawa's eyes who's looking back. He's a bit wary of what Oikawa may do. A silence hangs over them and he is once again reminded of the kiss.

"Iwaizumi." There he goes again with the full name not the usual nickname Iwaizumi's had come to be familiar with. "Hajime." Oikawa breathes. _His first name._

"What?" Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa doesn't answer for a couple of second but it feels like ages to Iwaizumi. "That kiss.." Oikawa trails off.

So he's thinking about too, Iwaizumi almost feels triumphant knowing this.

"What about it?"

Oikawa hesitates, he looks nervous. "I didn't just do it for the case," He stops at a loss for words, "I did really want to kiss you."

Iwaizumi doesn't respond as he's still processing what Oikawa had said.

Oikawa abruptly lets go of Iwaizumi's shoulder, "But you can forget I said that. I was going to tell you when we were eating dinner but then I thought I shouldn't but when I was changing I decided maybe I should so yeah. And it really doesn't matter Iwa-Chan we can just forget this even happened. See I'll even get off the counter now." Oikawa speaks quickly with an embarrassed smile. A light blush washing over his face.

He makes a move to hop off the counter but Iwaizumi grabs his thighs, keeping him in place.

Hearing Oikawa say those words gave Iwaizumi a sudden realization. Every time he found himself staring at Oikawa or thinking about him, the feelings have always been there. He just never thought of them to be _those_ kinds of feelings.

Oikawa stares at him now with a questioning look. "You..like me?" Iwaizumi asks for confirmation. Oikawa looks down and nods.

"Kiss me again then."

Oikawa looks up again swiftly. He gazes at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi watches as realization dawns on Oikawa. Once the sentence finally makes sense to Oikawa his expression changes to surprise.

Oikawa opens his mouth to say something but clamps it shut again seemingly at a loss for words.

Instead Oikawa's hands find the back of Iwaizumi's neck and he timidly slides his fingers into his hair. Iwaizumi feels a shiver run down his spine.

Iwaizumi feels his head being tilted up and he's being pulled closer to Oikawa who in turn is leaning in. Iwaizumi closes the gap first pressing his lips into Oikawa's.

His lips are soft and warm. During the first kiss Iwaizumi hadn't really paid much attention to this. He re positions his arms and places them on Oikawa's hips instead, he lifts Oikawa's shirt up a bit, he presses his palms against the bare skin. Iwaizumi traces small circles onto Oikawa's skin with his thumbs. The first time they had kissed Iwaizumi had been in too much confusion and shock to properly kiss back. In other words he had sucked at it, but this time he wasn't about to give Oikawa the pleasure of being in control of the kiss.

They part for a second to breathe but Iwaizumi doesn't hesitate to go back to kissing right after. Oikawa's mouth opens slightly and Iwaizumi takes his chance to slip his tongue inside. He slides his tongue over the roof of Oikawa's mouth and down the insides of his cheeks. Iwaizumi feels Oikawa's grip on his hair tighten, the he hears Oikawa breath out a small, soft kind of moan. Iwaizumi pulls him closer.

He feels the hum of Oikawa's chest against his own and he smiles into the kiss. They keep kissing like that for a bit, slow and warm and both of them buzzing, only parting for quick breaths.

Iwaizumi hadn't realized until this moment how he had just known instantly how he was going to kiss Oikawa, how he had known where to put his hands and what he had wanted to do. Maybe it was just instant gut feelings or maybe a little part of him had always known. Nonetheless it didn't matter to Iwaizumi how long it may have been since he began having these kinds of feelings for Oikawa. All that mattered was that they were definitely there now.

Iwaizumi brings a hand up to cup Oikawa's cheek but the moment he touches it Oikawa jumps back.

His lips are tinged bright red and his hair is a bit mussed. His breathing is uneven and his eyes gleam. He looks like a mess and it takes all of Iwaizumi's strength not to start kissing him again.

"My cheek it still hurts." Oikawa explains. His voice is on octave lower than usual.

"Oh," Iwaizumi had forgotten about the bruise. Truthfully he'd basically forgotten everything that had happened that day up until the kissing. "I'm sorry." He says hoarsely.

He brings his hand up to Oikawa's cheek again, only brushing it with his knuckles now. Careful not to hurt Oikawa again. "Thank you. It was still stupid and reckless but thank you. For taking the hit." Iwaizumi says.

A small smile appears on Oikawa's lips, "You've taken so many hits for me. I wanted to do the same for you, just once."

Oikawa doesn't wait for Iwaizumi to respond and instead leans down and lays his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder again. Oikawa's lips touch his neck. Iwaizumi wraps his arms around him.

"I'm tired." Oikawa mumbles into Iwaizumi's shoulder.

Iwaizumi nods.

He lets go of Oikawa and takes a few steps back. "I thought you were going to carry me." Oikawa yawns.

"No. Just because we were making out doesn't mean you get special privileges." Iwaizumi retorts.

Oikawa slips off the counter. He stretches his arms out above his head before grinning, "But you do love me."

_Was this love?_

Iwaizumi thinks through it, conflicted. He couldn't label this just a liking, he had known Oikawa way too long for that. So maybe it was love.

Oikawa seems notice Iwaizumi's puzzlement and pats him on the cheek, beaming, "Don't worry I love you too."

"Shut up Shittykawa."

Oikawa only laughs.

In movies all the movies Iwaizumi had watched and all the books he had read 'I love you' was always built up and dramatic. It was the most important line, the one that held the most feeling. And they had just admitted it to each other so casually. Somehow Iwaizumi felt that was better than all the ways movies and books had portrayed it.

Iwaizumi begins to walk towards his room. He was even more tired than he was before, crashing onto his bed felt like the best thing he do ever. He's stopped when Oikawa grabs his wrist.

Oikawa's hand slips down from Iwaizumi's wrist and encloses around his hand instead. "Wait," He says. Iwaizumi turns to look at him. "Stay with me."

"What?" Iwaizumi asks.

"Stay with me. Tonight." Oikawa clarifies. He gestures towards his room.

Iwaizumi looks towards Oikawa's room and understands what he's saying. Though sleeping together in the same bed already sounded way to quick, it wasn't like Oikawa had already fallen asleep countless times in Iwaizumi's shoulder before while watching movies or all the times they were too lazy to go to their rooms after long nights at work and both fell asleep on the couch instead.

Iwaizumi lets Oikawa lead him to his room. Neither of them hesitate to get into bed as both of them were worn out by the day's events.

Oikawa falls asleep almost immediately. His body is turned away from Iwaizumi so he could only see his back but they still held hands.

Iwaizumi props himself up on one elbow and reaches over to put his hand on Oikawa's chin. Cautiously as not to wake up he turns Oikawa's face to his.

It's dark but he can still make out fuzzy features. He began to see Oikawa differently.

No, not as the pretty boy all those girls saw but not as just his best friend either. You don't make out with your best friends in your kitchen, you usually don't _love_ your best friend the way Iwaizumi realized he loved Oikawa.

He didn't know how to pin point how he saw Oikawa any more. He skims his finger over the bare skin of Oikawa's arm.

He could figure out what they were another day, Iwaizumi decides. He kisses Oikawa's forehead then wraps his arm around him, he pulls Oikawa closer to him then closes his eyes.

Finally getting the sleep he had been desperately wanting.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah. I hope the fic wasn't too bad I'm still not an amazing author and writings these fics is my way of practicing and improving. I know need to get better at describing and a lot of other things but it's also just fun to write this stuff.  
> If you have any suggestions or criticism please tell me in the comments I really want to improve, Thank you!  
> (if u have compliments leave a comment too I'm always a hoe for praise lmao)


End file.
